lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mt. Vackel
Shouldn't it be Donda, Dondada, Greater Demon, Vanargand whenever Greater Demons are present? Or have I found a new spawn group? Ferret37 19:57, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : Yes, copy-paste-error. - Merthos 07:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I think I'm beginning to get my head around this. I've just experienced condition 2 above (F-15 & N-2 empty until Spiritbeast Rin killed, Tsenahale and Glorious Brynhildr spawned shortly after without leaving the area). It looks to me as though the spawn condition for a one-off rare is replaced when that rare is killed, in this case with condition 4. I'm betting that you didn't get condition 4 before killing SR (I didn't). I'm also betting that now you've killed Austri, this set will be available: I'm not adding it to the table, as it's just a hypothesis. Be interesting to see if the same thing happens with other one-off spawns in other areas. I'll get around to some more research if/when I ever find Austri... Ferret37 20:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :This respawn of new rares without returning to the world map doesnt work for PC at all. Ive tried a good few times and no combos like what you guys on xbox are getting. Adie123 01:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) After killing Heaven's Lord and exiting the Peak (before visiting Undelwalt), I have run through the Mountain 50+ times and found zero GDemons or Brynhildrs. I have, however, found a Vanargand/Donda/Hraesvelg/Glasya Labolas set, which the below table says should not spawn before Undelwalt. My BR is 71. Is it possible for me to spawn Brynhildrs? Do I have to trigger something first, or am I just running terribly? Do they ALWAYS show when there are GDemons on the Wishful Way? - Crush. 10:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Addendum: At BR 72, I found a spawn group of Vanargand/Donda/Hraesvelg/Brynhildr (still before Undelwalt). If I'm reading right, that's not on the table below. One of the pros here might want to confirm and add it. All your guys' work is really helpful to the rest of us though; keep it up! (both this and my previous message were from experience on XBOX) - Crush. 13:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Only the table above is confirmed, the one below is for discussion. I'm not convinced that the constraints listed below really do exist, especially the time/story line ones. Also the respawning after defeating a rare seems to be limited to the XBOX. - Merthos 15:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Spawn table layout I added the tables to the page. I couldn't find any dependencies between the areas. Shall the monster list stay at the end or should we remove it? - Merthos 14:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Spawn table with suggested dependencies (FOR DISCUSSION ONLY) Local Bestiary [?] Set 1''' is locked until you have defeated Heaven's Lord. Immediately after defeating it (without leaving the area), set '''1 will be replaced by set 2''' and will no longer be available. Only sets '''2 and 5''' are available before visiting Undelwalt. Immediately after defeating Austri (without leaving the area), set '''3 will be replaced by set 4''' and will no longer be available. Immediately after defeating Spiritbeast Rin (without leaving the area), set '''6 will be replaced by set 7''' and will no longer be available. This appears typical, but does not always hold. I just received Brynhildr (no Tsenahale) after encountering Sugriva on Wishful Way. (PC, BR94, entered Undelwalt but have not gone to Castellum) 21:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC) PC, BR52, greater demons in wishful way but austri in pearly peak. also, hraesvelg in wishful way, spiritbeast rin in pearly peak Spawning Brynhildr before Undelwalt on PC Can anyone confirm this is possible? I'm going insane, I've been running up this mountain for about 14 hours, and apart from the first rare on top (Heaven's birdy), EVERYTIME i hike up the mountain there are only Diatrymas everywhere where Brynhildr should be. Haven't seen a single demon either. :XBOX is different to PC in some areas. Im the main person collecting data for PC spawns. Ive just not got around to doing this area yet. I'll start it after ive finished the area that im doing now, possibly tomorrow or tonight :) Adie123 23:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alright this info is collected over my 14 hours, every single time its... ::Wishful Way Group 1 = Vanargand first + Donda ::Wishful Way Group 2 = Hraesvelg ::Pearly Peak Group 1 = Donda first, then 2 Diatryma in the small area and Hraesvelg up the mountain ::Pearly Peak Group 2 = 2 Diatryma (where Brynhildr spawns) ::This is the set i've seen every single time I've done it for said 14 hours, looking forward to new tests. :) :::Ive worked on the spawn table for PC users. Bearing in mind that this is after ive visited Underwalt. Still a little work left to do to get the other rares. :) - Adie123 19:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Cool, but before Undelwalt is much more important to most people, we need the guild quest to prepare for The Fallen, which unfortunetly seems impossible :( ::Yeh i missed the Frustrations quest before the darken forest storyline, even though after each step of the storyline i went to all areas in all towns to check for quests. I didnt think about hiring new units in the earlier stages though to unlock quests. Anyhow, if you cant get all the spawn sequences above then they must be triggered after visiting Underwalt. Adie123 22:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can get them before Undelwalt (XBOX). - Merthos 06:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I am confirming that it is impossible to spawn Brynhildr on PC before Undelwalt. This is second playthrough and have tried at least 50 times on each playthrough.Dragoknight916:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Im puzzled why Dondada's are being added to this table. These are not Field mobs but only battle mobs (Cant be seen until you enter battle with Donda). The main reason for the spawn tables is for quick hunting of Rares. So this mean noticing the field mobs and avoiding them to get to the Rare, Or at least i thought this and makes much more sense than adding things that arnt seen while running through. :No, it's not only for rares. From time to time you will also search for regulars - for drops or splits. That's why they are listed too. - Merthos 12:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : ok, i just thought all mobs listed on main article would be enough. Is it not obvious that Dondada would be found with the Donda or Glorious Brynhildr would be found with the Brynhildr and same for all other regulars on other locations. Instead of listing Dondada in every sequence where Donda appear, it maybe best having one cell that lists the special regulars? Adie123 13:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ---- On PC, I found Surgrieva + Diatryma in one run, not listed on the table. :) :Added it and cleaned up a little :) Adie123 17:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ---- I can confirm that on PC before entering Undelwalt and with The Fallen unkilled, you get Hraesvelg as the secondary every time on Wishful Way, and Diatryma every time in Pearly Peak once Heaven's Lord is dead. So no getting the Brynhildr guild task (and subsequently unlocked ones) before The Fallen. I'm going to check if anything changes post-Fallen before editing the page. I'm guessing that killing The Fallen unlocks at least Brynhildr; otherwise getting Kimball and Linus would require farming them in the Ancient Ruins before entering Undelwalt. T-wRecks 19:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Killing The Fallen doesn't change the spawns at all, so time to edit. Unless their recruit conditions changed for PC, poor Kimball and Linus; they require a longer sidetrip than pretty much any unique leader does to unlock. I think I'll check them now. T-wRecks 07:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The developers did show Kimball and Linus some love actually; they're still available to unlock at least until entering the Castellan, so the Vackel Brynhildrs will work to get them. T-wRecks 02:48, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Some of the cutoff flags were shifted around (or at least reassigned for a few) during the porting. Unfortunately, the in-game data only displays their cutoffs as numbers, so it's a little bit hard to interpret. The changes were more than likely done because of a few spawn patterns changing and whatnot. By the looks of things... are you doing a run with the Nagapur Guard? Your edits seem to point as such. And I can definitely confirm that entering the Castellum locks them out. Had a save around the area so I thought I'd check. Zephyr 03:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, I just like getting access to everything/everyone if possible, and the funky hires are almost all Nagapur Guard. Anios is more interesting since he's the only leader with Nethershield. I just stumbled across these two because I was trying to get the Brynhildr and subsequent guild tasks before The Fallen, realized I couldn't, and then realized that made them awfully hard to recruit on PC unless the window was changed. It was a side effect of seeing how far weapons could be ground out pre-Fallen. All Nagapur would certainly be a challenge though heh. T-wRecks 04:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Pre-The Fallen should go up to about the Superior level for Enhance tier equips and Warlord's level for Common tier equips without too much issue. Epic tier doesn't really come into play because of a bunch of magazines that require sufficient story progression (ie: enter Undelwalt), although I'm sure that you can craft a few like the Tataraichi. Honestly, those two? Not as bad as trying to get Zack on the X360 for that "3 Scouts in the party" task. You need 3 Holy Waters, of which you can only get 2 from Trade Goods before the cutoff (which is hell). You need to manipulate Torgal's and/or Allans equip upgrades to get the third. And the Nagapur challenge? I intend to try it after this IA only run. With soldiers. I'm starting to regret attempting it. Zephyr 05:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Large Flyer Spawn Troubles Discussion On PC: On Wishful Way Donda, Greater Demon, Vanargand. Followed on Pearly Peak with Donda, Hraesvelg, Tsenahale (Must have killed Tsenahale 10 times looking for Brynhildr}. After dozens of visits looking for Brynhildr, beginning to believe there is no set way these spawn. About to give up. Kadven 17:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :This has been mentioned before, that the large dragons/Birds dont spawn. There must be a point in the story or a quest that needs to be done to trigger them. P.S. you arnt saving then reloading your save game are you?... i Know brynhildr disappear if you do that. Possibly the other large Dragon/Bird follow the same rule. - Adie123 18:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi Adie123. Have passed through the Underwalt stage and did manage to find a Brynhildr so I think that stage has to be done. Trouble is that only one Brynhildr was present and 2 are needed for the guild task. Since then, as I said, I've visited the area dozens of times to no avail. Haven't been saving and reloading either. Often just save, but can't see this should be a problem. Thanks for the thoughts though. All rather frustrating. Kadven 19:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Saving isnt a problem, its just the reloading of a save game that is a problem. Usually theres 1 at F15 and/or 2 at N2 (depending on what rare has spawned, if any). Im not sure why your having so much trouble getting them to spawn. You maybe very unlucky with the spawn sequence everytime you enter from world map :s - Adie123 19:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : OK I admit defeat. Tried at least another dozen times and still no sign of Brynhildr. Have a theory that you only see them once after Underwalt and if you are not lucky enough to find 2 then that's it. Gone through BR 108 to 113 just trying to find this. I have found this the most annoying thing in the whole game, e.g. always wanted to complete at least most of the guild tasks and this one locks out a lot of others. Will now just complete the game. Kadven 23:18, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm having the same problem. It seems literally impossible to get the Brynhildr to spawn on Mt. Vackel, I've been through there dozens of times after going to Undelwalt and have encountered every other possible monster. I don't know if it's a bug or what, but I guess I'm going to have to go through the damn Ancient Ruins to get that stupid guild quest done. 09:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Random observations (pc version) 1. When there is an excavation point near the entrance at that little side fork, the colossus rare (or his replacement) spawns. 2. When there is an excavation point near the first "bridge" where you first see demons or hraesvelgr, a Brynhildr spawns. 3. Spiritbeast Rin spawned when there was an excavation point on the first curve in the path where the Vanargands are. The first two I saw repeatedly, trying to make the third happen. ^^; 05:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Not true on the x-box I am afraid - seen that excavation point at first little fork twice and both times had Diatrymas not rare. I really hoped that one was true on x-box as well. Matthew-- 10:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) 4. I have already killed austri and now when i have the guild task and its incomplete. Gad damn nice square enix, so i cannot proceed? and have the daily azhdhaha(or whatever). GAD! Number 2 is not true. I have seen an excavation point near the first bridge where I saw demons, and no Brynhildr spawned. I do think it is possible that Brynhildr actually doesn't spawn regularly on Mt. Vackel, it only spawned when I did the The Villain and the Sightless Girl quest. I ran through Mt. Vackel about 40 times now.Dragoknight9 16:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Just found Brynhildr... sweet. I did not see any excavation point.Dragoknight9 16:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Number 3 is not true as well. I just spawned Spiritbeast Rin, and the excavation point was near the first bridge where I first saw hraesvelgr.Dragoknight9 17:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) 5. Austri on PC version popped up when there were Greater Demon on Wishful Way for me Reply to random observations: '''PC: There might be something to the excavation theory. Thing is I don't think the excavation is the only variable. Maybe you need the right excavation AND the right spawn. I took minor notes on the first 2 excavations that are very close to entrance, I'll refer to them as left and right since that's where they are. I hunted spiritbeast so tests are mainly for him. This means I reseted when no Hraesvelgs around the first zone. For left side excavation I've had: Demon(reset), Demon(reset, Hraesvelg-> spiritbeast in pearly peak. The last one confirms you'r third observation. In other words, the first time I had Hraesvelgs AND that excavation point, I got a spiritbeast. And I had Hraesvelgs alot of times with no result. As for the right side excavation I've had: Demon(reset), nothing(reset) No excavations at all, not even further up by bridge: Demon(reset), Deadly Swoop(reset), Hraesvelg-> Tsenahale and Brynhild at pearly peak. This might mean nothing but it's interesting. signed! oops --Aldrian 19:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) PC: More confirmation of the third above Random Observation. After about 40 runs through trying to find Spiritbeast Rin, I figured I'd try this theory. I saw an excavation point on the left plus Hraesvelgs, but when I got to Pearly Peak, no Spiritbeast Rin. I was ready to completely write off these observations as hocus-pocus, but on the next run I saw another excavation point on the left, but in a slightly different spot. Indeed, the Wishful Way section lists both G2 and G/H3 as spawning locations. Long story short, the G2 excavation point plus Hraesvelg combination spawned Spiritbeast Rin. 20:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Whoever wrote the above, please mark if this is true for PC or XBOX. 14:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry bout that. Signed now, and it's for PC. Note again that my "testing" was very minor. --Aldrian 19:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Confirmed the above on PC. It saves a lot of time because you can immediately see if the G2 excavation point spawned and then only need to check if Hraesvelg spawned in Wishful Way to find Spiritbeast Rin. Antilux 11:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) What EXACTLY does the green line at the top mean ? Brynhildr will disappear if you load your savegame ?!?! I believe that is probably for XBOX users trying the respawn trick. Seattlebrian 14:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) G2 excavation point plus Hraesvelg is not the only way to spawn Spiritbeast Rin, but it does not discredit that if those two requirements are met, Spiritbeast Rin will always spawn. I would argue that there is no pattern for Mt. Vackel. I found Spiritbeast Rin with the excavation point right before the first bridge where I saw Hraesvelg.Dragoknight9 17:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Just as a random observation, if you try to run up Mt. Vackel again before Undelwalt, the excavation points move but the spawns are all the same. Make of it what you will. 23:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) you should take the spawn table out it just conuses people and really cant be true BIG PROBLEM! The supposed "always present" Heaven's Lord is not present. I timeshifted past a big bird on my way to Undelwalt in a hurry the other day. But now on my return to kill him for the Glasya Labola Laranyx (sp) and the guild task, he is nowhere to be found. help! Czechmate0123 03:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Considering that you didn't kill it, it's probably possible to spawn the bird later on. After all, the game keeps track of what and how many of each enemy you've killed. I doubt that the game will remove it from the list of possible spawns because of making it out of Mt. Vackel. Zephyr 05:18, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :The thing that is concerning me though is i'm not getting anything to spawn at the summit. Not a secondary monster, nor any rare monster, ever. Ran through 15 times now and all conditions were right everytime for a rare, or at least a secondary and the top of the mountain is always empty. Any thoughts? Czechmate0123 06:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Will it took me 67 tries just to spawn Prometheus in Lavafender I hope this makes you feel better.--Remnant13 11:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Took me more than that to try spawning the Yellowcap Vanguard, Yellow Soldier and Redcap Soldier each. I think I had a hell of a time nabbing the Bandit in the Great Sand Sea as well. Anyways. Is there anything spawning in the alcove? Where Tsenahale should be? If nothing's popping up there, I think you've glitched the spawn sequence in that area. Zephyr 14:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, nothing. All i get in the area are the Hraesvelg and the Donda. This has become concerning since i need Austri, for the ring of the labyrinth rank 3, to open the task for "the Daily Demon" so i can get my parrying/aura Tataraichi amongst others. Today is a new day with a new load, just loaded the area and crossing my fingers. Czechmate0123 14:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Normally the player is not allowed to pass until the Heaven's Lord is s defeated like Gojun further more I think the glitch must be the stranded yama in Berechevaltelle after you defeat the bird he should be inside the pud in Undelwalt since you pass through without defeating it, it trigger a glitch or broken a script in the program. I suggest you talk to the yama first in Berechevaltelle and proceed to Mt. Vackel although not sure if this is gonna work but give it a try ok!.--Remnant13 14:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hey first run through i got Spiritbest Rin, great news since its the first rare or secondary anything i've found in the area. You're right that Yama does say something about a giant beast blocking the way. I'll try that too because i'm almost positive i ignored him this playthrough. 2nd run through got Austri, thank god. Still never killed Heaven's Lord, by the way that Yama is no longer there. Czechmate0123 14:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That's bad if the Yama is in the pub in Undelwalt and thanks you that you've defeated the Heaven's Lord then your done since it will automatically stop the spawn of Heaven's Lord I hope I'm wrong about that. Well it nearing 12:00 AM here so I guess I'll sleep now.--Remnant13 15:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it might be possible to spawn it since it's likely that it wasn't removed from the spawn sequences as it wasn't killed. If not, well, there goes the Weekly Dragon and Eye of Oath. The Yama probably moved when you unlocked Undelawlt. If you have an earlier save, it still might not be worth the trouble fighting it because you've already killed Austri and Spiritbeast Rin, far more important spawns. Zephyr 15:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Heaven's Lord has got nothing to do with the Mt. Vackel spawn sequence. Its spawn is due to the Stranded Yama since his gone the game thinks that you killed it already thus preventing it from spawning. Just tried passing through Heaven's Lord with the same result if it spawns then I'm wrong which is what I'm hoping so he can do some guild tasks.--Remnant13 14:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Post your save so that I can take a look. I'm nowhere near that point to check. Zephyr 15:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::ETA: @Czechmate0123, If you really want Heaven's Lord dead and it counting as an actual kill, post your save so I can kill it for you. Forcibly spawning it will still count. Zephyr 16:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, with your trainer nothing is impossible.--Remnant13 23:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It does help that I don't have to reference my own guide~ It still crashes my game randomly at times, or at least causes my GPU to freak out, which is admittedly and unintentionally hilarious. Zephyr 01:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Special Harvesting Effects Whats the effect at Sifting Point: N-2.--Remnant13 01:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :There shouldn't be one... There's no effect listed in the guide, and I've never had any accidents harvesting at that point. Zephyr 01:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC)